Mama Burke knows best
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Merder. When Mer is with christina after burk leaves her, she hears some words of wisdom and realises thatthe great mama burke, has a heart. Please read and review. maybe a second chapter, if liked XD


-1**Ok, this was a random one shot that came very randomly into my head when I was doing my English homework and if your like me, you know when you get an idea you have to run with it. This is when Burkes walked away and left Christina at the alter. Please enjoy and review XD**

Meredith stood behind Christina, her arms wrapped around her as she sobbed uncontrollably. The dress was pooled around her feet, the ruby chocker lying beside it. Her legs seemed to be buckling underneath her shaking body, Meredith holding her up and against her. Christina never noticed the door opening, Mama Burke standing watching her.

'Preston apologises for leaving you in the Church today. He knows it was wrong and that you deserved better,' Christina stood up straight, Lifting the dress and chocker off the floor.

'I know you had no faith in this marriage and that you never expected it to last. I'm sure you still have the receipt for the dress. The box for the chocker is over on the sideboard,' Christina dropped the dress on the floor in front of Mama Burke, leaving the chocker on the breakfast bar. The bedroom door closed over silently behind her. Meredith stood, looking around the living room nervously, trying to avoid the gaze of mama burke.

'He loves you. He loves you more that you know. You should fight for him,' Meredith looked down at mama Burke in disbelief

'Excuse me?'

'You're a smart girl. He loves you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He wants to grow old with you. It's very rare to find a man who isn't afraid of commitment. It's even rarer to find a man that will tell you that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. But to keep him you have to fight for him. You have to let him know that your going to fight for him. Telling him that your relationship is over in front of a church full of people is not the way to go. You Don't tell a man like that,'

'He's meeting women in bars, he's looking for someone who doesn't have a screwed up life…someone that doesn't need fixed,'

'You almost died. You drowned in Elliot bay. He had to breath for you. He thought he had lost the love of his life. How would you be right now if it had been him that had nearly died?' Meredith sat down at the breakfast bar, running her hands over the chocker.

'My sons heart is broken because he couldn't listen to the woman that he loves. She said that she wanted a small wedding, and she got a church full of 200 people, a big white dress, family heirlooms, talk of children. He wouldn't listen to her. He's a pushover. He let his mother run wild and didn't give her a chance to breathe,' Meredith's mouth fell open in disbelief.

'You seem to think that I am stupid, or oblivious to anything that happens around me. I hear things, I ask questions. I know all about your relationship. I know about the problems you are having. And I understand how they are becoming issues. I understand perfectly. My sons just let the best thing in his life go. He's just walked away from it. Don't let that happen to you. You fight for him. You let him know that you love him. Now, if you don't love him, let him go. But I know that you do. So you talk to him, you tell him that your going to fight,'

'I don't know how,'

'he's the love of your life. You can tell him anything. You can say anything to him. Tell him how you feel, tell him that there should be no more women in bars. Now, I'm staying with Christina for a few days. Preston is with his father. I know she thinks that I hate her but I don't. and I plan on getting them back together. I'll stay until she talks to me, so I know I could be here for sometime. But you go…go and bring him home to you,'

Meredith stood, looking out over the Seattle skyline. She had been everywhere looking for him. He wasn't at Joes, the Hospital or even at the trailer. He had gone. He had left her. She ran her hands over her bare arms, still not out of the dress she had put on, expecting to be a maid of honour. The shivering had now stopped and her whole body was numb. She heard him coming up behind her, the eaves rustling underneath him.

'I was looking for you…I couldn't find you. I thought you had left,' Derek walked up and stood beside her, the two of them saying nothing. An involuntary shiver when through Meredith's body, Derek taking his suit jacket off and draping it over her shoulders.

'How long have you been up here? Your freezing,'

'Couple of hours,' Meredith played with the sleeve end, rubbing the material between her fingers.

'It's not over,' Derek looked down at Meredith.

'What do you mean?'

'I said in the church…that it was over. It's not over,' Meredith turned to face Derek, taking hold of his hand.

'I went back to Christina's. she's in bits because her and burke have finished. that's how I felt inside after I had said it was over. Mama burke showed up and told me what I needed to hear. She told me I was an idiot. I knew it. I knew I was stupid for walking away. I don't wanna end up like Christina. I love you. Your the love of my life…and I'm gonna fight for you…I'm gonna fight for us,' Derek let go of Meredith's hand, pulling her in against him. He leant down, kissing her head and smelling the lavender off her hair.

'I'm not ever gonna leave Seattle. This is home. So if you can't find me, don't think that I've left. Cause I'm never gonna leave,' Derek felt Meredith's breath hitch. Knowing that she was crying in against him.

'I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…and it takes two to make something work. I'll fight…I'll fight for us,' Meredith wiped her face with the back of Derek's sleeve.

'I love you,' Derek smiled, kissing Meredith gently

'Love you too,'

**To answer the question how does mama burke know about Meredith? She knows everything lol**

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think XD**


End file.
